battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Enceladus Aerospace Fleet/@comment-10700122-20150123205057/@comment-10700122-20150124031805
OOC: Owl, you're smart. But I am getting what I came for, no matter what. At the sight of the Goshawk's agression, the B-1B's weapon flared, and with a blast of brilliant blue-green light. the Goshawk was suddenly missing half of itself. Meanwhile, inside the cargo bay of the Condor, three dropships finally docked. The crew, frightened, heard the sound of docking clamps, and then a loud thumping noise. Thump. Thump. Thump. Suddenly, the docking bay door blew off of its hinges, and a robot twice as large as a man stepped in, turning its Cyclopean head towards the crew members. "Hostiles identified. Make peace with your gods." With these words, the SABR opened up on the crew, its twin six-barreled laser cannons spitting red light at the crew. The normal rifles glanced off of its armor, but the particle rifles punched through in several places, but it did no severe damage except slowing it down. The SABR changed its fire focus to the 50 people with particle rifles, and soon the crew was either dead or running for their lives. Meanwhile, on the other dropships, special operations troops spewed forth, heading for the Condor's bridge. Soon, they were halfway there with minimal losses. The SABR followed them, destroying utterly any pockets of resistance that held up the main troops. Then, behind all the rest, a single robot stepped out, photoreceptors gleaming. Unfortunately, only one crewman was there to see it, and he quickly got a blade in the head before he could even cry out. The SP retracted its blade, cloaked, and set off to the reactor room. When it reached there, the engineers were conferring on whether to detonate. The SP, unable to use its machine gun in such dangerous surroundings, stayed cloaked. The engineers, hearing a noise behind them, turned to see, but recieved a blade through the throat for their troubles. One, however, managed to activate the self-destruct before he died. If the SP could have cursed, it would have. And vehemently. As it was now, he simply drove a blade into the console, destroying the self-destruct sequence. However, this meant that all ship power shut down due to the reactor shutting down, and the TEO troops, now finished with the Condor crewmembers, boarded the dropships and flew to Goshawk 1, where the troops were having more problems there. The SABR took care of that very quickly, however. Most TEO ships had warped away by that point, seeing as their services were no longer needed, but ten B-1s stayed behind and four docked with the captured enemy ships, overcharging their warp drives to expand the warp bubble enough to accomodate the enemy ships. Then, the EAF fleet arrived. The 6 B-1s stayed behind to attack, while the docked B-1s discharged their capacitors into their warp drives to activate them. Will they make it out in time? OOC: If I get out(which I'm 99.9% sure will happen) is this fair for me to get in that fight? One Goshawk II, mostly intact, destroyed ship-to-ship communications, FTL drive broken, hull damaged, but, most importantly, a working sublight drive. Also, they obtained a Condor with a shutdown reactor, one docking door torn off, heavy damage to the inside of the ship, FTL drive broken, and destroyed ship-to-ship communications, but again, weaponry and sublight drive intact.